When You Walk Away
by wkw
Summary: First fanfic for me Takari, miniscule amount of Dakari Takeru goes missing after Hikari rejects him
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Digimon.

Tai and First Generation Digidestined: 19

Takeru, Hikari and Second Generation Digidestined: 15

Cody: 14

Chapter I

Hikari Yagami sat in the shade of a tree on a bright, clear day. Gatomon purred peacefully in her lap, taking her afternoon catnap. A soft breeze gently blew by them, ruffling Gatomon's fur just a bit. Her crimson eyes gazed into the azure sky. Without thinking, her mind wandered off to her best friend, Takeru Takaishi. His eyes matched up with the intensity of the sky perfectly, she thought. It had been a while since anybody had seen him. No one missed him more than she did. It pained her every time to think about him because she caused him to leave.

_Flashback_

_Hikari heard her phone ring late at night. It was Takeru. _

'_What could he possibly want at this hour?' Hikari thought._

_She picked it up and heard Takeru sound a little desperate._

"_Could you meet me in the park in about fifteen minutes?" he asked._

"_Keru, do you have any idea what time it is?" Hikari couldn't help but sound a little concerned._

"_I just need to talk to you, please." _

_Hikari sighed. 'I give into my friends too easily.' She thought. _

"_Alright, fine."_

_(At the park)_

_Hikari felt the night wind blow around her ankles. Maybe I should have worn shoes instead of flip flops, she figured. She had lived only a couple blocks from the park, so she hadn't bothered to put on shoes, only a jacket. The lone crescent moon shone brightly, without a cloud to accompany it. Though it was late, the city of Odaiba still sparkled like a jewel. The darkness was so calm, peaceful, and serene. _

_Hikari was taking in all the wonderful sensations of the night when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She turned with a gasp and stared into the two azure orbs of her blond haired best friend, Takeru Takaishi. Though she had never admitted this to anyone before, Hikari harbored feelings from him. It wasn't just the attractive physical qualities which he and his brother shared, but it was something else. His wonderful and charismatic smile always lit up her day and helped lift heavy spirits. He was helpful and kind, even almost as smart as Izzy or Ken. He was also quite a sight, too. His tall lean, muscular body from basketball, accompanied by a cute face and messy blond hair made Takeru Takaishi the bachelor of Odaiba High School._

"_Hey Kari, sorry to drag you outta bed, but I just had kno-", He started._

"_Couldn't it wait till tomorrow, keru!" She was irritated, but she was just playing around._

"_Well, you see Kari…I've known you for a long time and the only reason why I'm saying this now is because I wasn't sure how you would react." _

_Hikari felt it in her heart, it was pounding a bruise in her chest. She finally would hear it…._

"_I love you, Hikari. I can't live on without you." Fireworks exploded in the back of Hikari Yagami's head. She was about to reply when…_

_Her throat tightened up, left her speechless. A portion of her brain said 'You can't! He's your best friend. It could never happen…' Hikari was trying to scream it, but nothing came out_

_Instead, what came out of her mouth was, "Sorry, Keru, I wish I felt the same, but my heart is with….Daisuke Motomiya."_

_Takeru's once sparkling sapphires now sat dull and empty. To say the least, he looked crestfallen. In fact, to Hikari, it no longer looked like the sky, but they were reminiscent of the color of the Dark Ocean…… _

"_I-I-I gotta go, I'm sorry" stammered Hikari. She couldn't even look back at her probably former best friend. It would hurt too much; her best friend of 8 years was now left with a broken heart._

_end flashback_

Hikari thought to herself, 'O Takeru, I'm sorry about what happened between us, but where are you? I miss you…..' A single teardrop fell before she heard Daisuke coming.

Hikari hastily wiped away the tear and turned to face her boyfriend, Daisuke. Over the past 2 weeks, while they were pretending to be a couple, Hikari had actually started to enjoy the company of Daisuke and accepted him as her boyfriend, much to everybody's amazement.

"Hey Dai, what's up?" Kari greeted.

"I'm just about kiss this wonderful girl in front of me." Daisuke said seductively.

"O really, well I better leave you to that." returned Hikari.

Their lips joined and their tongues were engaged in an erotic wrestling match. However, as they were doing this, Hikari couldn't help but to feel guilty because it didn't feel right. She felt like she was betraying Takeru and lying to Daisuke at the same time. There was now an empty pit which she was trying to fill. It was all but she could do from screaming for escape from the complications between her and Takeru's relationship, as well as her's with Daisuke. She then quickly broke the kiss in a response to this.

Luckily, for Hikari, Taichi, her older brother came yelling for Hikari.

"HIKARI! HIKARI! Where are you!" he yelled.

This woke Gatomon, and she immediately replied, "What are you screaming about, Tai?"

"Come quick! Yamato apparently has some sort of important news he wants you all to hear," Tai said.

Hikari asked, "What sort of news?"

"It's Takeru, Kari, he's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own digimon

A/N: Thank you for those of you who reviewed my first chapter. I'll try and make it longer, and I'm listening to you all.

Hikari sat stunned and stared at her older brother. '_It couldn't be, could it?' She thought._ She knew that Takeru probably took the rejection hard and it made her guilty enough to see him hide away in a dark corner, but running away? Her head felt dizzy at the thought of never seeing him again. She had hoped to give him a week's time to settle down before she actually started talking to him again. She had really hoped that they would be able to hammer this problem out and remain good friends. But now, with him gone, how was that supposed to happen?

Hikari's insides churned like a blender as she asked, "Do they have any idea where he might have gone?"

"No, I'm sorry Hikari. We're all trying to keep strong for him and hope that he returns home," Taichi stared off into the overcast skies. "And soon." he added

"Well, we're going to find Takeru no matter what, right Hikari?" chimed in Daisuke.

"I don't know, I just don't know," replied Hikari.

Daisuke seemed surprised that Hikari hadn't been so enthusiastic about finding Takeru. It had seemed like it had just washed over her, and she simply did not care anymore.

Hikari's face was masked. Neither Daisuke nor Taichi had been able to figure out what was going on with Hikari.

'I hope this thing is just a phase Takeru has to get by first. Maybe he just needs some time along from everybody. At least, I hope so,' she thought.

Taichi decided that it might be a good idea to go over to Takeru's and support his brother, Yamato, and his mother. As they neared towards the door of the apartment, Hikari could hear the frantic sobs from within. Her heart started to sting with the feeling of guilt; she could barely go in. How would she be able to look Ms. Takaishi in the eyes and tell her that, 'I was the one who lost your son. It's because me of me'?

When they walked into the apartment, Hikari immediately felt a sense of mourning rather than hope. Her eyes fell on Yamato, who was busy comforting his mother. His electric blue eyes no longer held the spark that they had once had. Even Sora, his girlfriend, could not keep his spirits up. Takeru was like a little bother to Sora. After that ordeal with Piedmon when they were younger, Takeru had always looked to her for any sort of help.

When Yamato looked up and saw Hikari, his look of sorrow turned to a look of disdain and putrid hate. His electric blue eyes now lit up, but in anger and rage. Yamato quickly turned away, wiping his tears furiously. He was determined not to look at her. Hikari felt the deep sinking, rotting feeling of guilt, but was determined not to let it get to her. 'I'm sorry that Takeru was gone because of me, but I can't be blamed for everything that's caused Takeru to disappear!', she thought.

Hikari turned to her brother, to see what kind of reaction that got out of him. By now, the tension between her and Yamato was almost touchable. She knew he and Taichi had always had some dispute problems and this situation with Takeru may cause another. However, his response was stagnant, which surprised Hikari. Usually, Taichi would stick up for the honor of his sister, against anybody. Instead, it was Daisuke who was staring a hole right back at Yamato. It almost looked like they both ready to lunge at each other and rip each others' throats out.

"Dai, don't…." she pleaded.

"Don't worry, Hikari, Yama's just being incredibly big jerk," spat Daisuke.

"O yea!" screamed Yamato. "Maybe if she had shown a little compassion, then I wouldn't have to be in this situation!" His voice quivered with anger. He accusingly pointed at Hikari, which made Daisuke even madder.

Hikari was afraid. This was quickly escalating into a brawl, and it was all because of her……

"Ok, you know what stop it! Nobody's going to blame anybody. It's bad enough without our relationships getting hurt from this!" screamed Ms. Takaishi. "I think it would be best if everybody left for now. I need some time and the police will be by to ask some questions anyways."

As they were leaving, Hikari noticed Daisuke was confronting Taichi at the gate. She leaned from behind the corner of the building to have a better listen to what they were saying.

"Listen man. Why didn't you back up Hikari back in the apartment," Daisuke was evidently outraged that Taichi didn't back up Hikari. "I seems like I've been the only one to support her throughout this whole thing."

"Alright, I know she's my little sister, and I love her with all my heart-" started Taichi.

"Then why don't you prove it, Taichi!" yelled Davis.

Taichi responded with the same intensity. "I'm not going to protect someone who's actually guilty of forcing Takeru into hiding!"

That one did it. Hikari could not stand here and take anymore guilt. She felt her eyes start to grow hot with tears and simply could not hold them back. Tears fell freely from her face as she ran from her hiding place, for a place of protection, a place of solitude for her to think this through. It hurt so bad to hear those words come out of her own brother. Her feet pounded the pavement as she ran past Taichi and Daisuke.

"Hikari! Wait-"

But she no longer cared; she just needed to get away. As she heard the frantic cries in the background, she reminded herself, '_I have to fix this'._

It had started to rain. The raindrops had mingled with Hikari's tears. She tasted them flowing from her cheek as they fell towards her mouth. She turned into an alleyway behind a bread shop. No one was there to see her tears of guilt. Hikari noted that there was a fish skeleton lying out of the trash can, and reminded her of Gatomon. 'Wish I brought Gatomon with me,' she sadly thought to herself. Suddenly, it seemed like every nerve in her body contracted. Hikari's legs suddenly pumped as fast as they could back to Takeru's apartment. She had just realized why it seemed so strange that Takeru was gone without walking through the front door of his apartment. It had seemed so unreasonable that he would climb out his window. 'It was staring in everyone's face and no body got it…,' she thought.

When Hikari had finally gotten to Takeru's apartment, she was soaking wet. Her shoes squeaked as they made mud tracks all over the place. 'I hope Ms. Takaishi doesn't mind too much," she thought. However, as Hikari opened the unlocked door to Takeru's apartment, she found no body to be in sight. 'They must have taken her down for questioning,' concluded Hikari. She moved on through his apartment cautiously. It seemed so wrong, going through Takeru's apartment without anybody there. Almost made her feel like a robber.

At last, Hikari had reached Takeru's bedroom. It had always been tidy. The desk was always spotless, no hint of even any germs. His basketball had been put away in a special place in his closet, as with his other sports equipment. Takeru's books were also categorized neatly on his shelf, the same with all his DVDs. His bed was always made, and perfect distance from his TV. However, Hikari noted something strange on his desk. It seemed to not fit with the perfect world Takeru had created for himself. Takeru's computer was still on and it confirmed Hikari's suspicion. She knew it all along. It should have been her first guess as to his whereabouts.

The blue portal on the screen told the story.

The gate to the digital world was open.

A/N: Okay, I know it isn't as long as some of you would have liked it, but I'm trying to save the good stuff for the next chapter. Review!


End file.
